Remembrance
by momiji2
Summary: First Furaba fic! Tohru thinks about her mother's death...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fruits Basket.  
Remembrance  
  
'Angels were crying on that day.'  
The sky was dark and ominous as the highschool loomed against. Raindrops splattered against the windows as a girl stared out through glass windows with clear, ocean blue eyes. " I feel dark waves." Energy crackled around the denpa girl. " Torhu-kun," the blond girl tapped the window, "are you okay?" Honda Torhu blinked and snapped out of her dream world. " AHHH! Gomen nasai! I am worrying Uo-chan so much!" Uotani Arisa smiled as she watched the frantic girl. She was always like that, for as she remembered her. Tohru nervously pulled a drooping, blue, ribbon from her brown hair as lightning flashed outside. " It's just that. I have a feeling something bad happened, that Hana- chan is right." She winced as thunder followed the flash of light. She fixed her hair as Hanajima Saki started braiding Tohru's long hair skillfully with black-manicured fingers. As Arisa joined in, classmates avoided the trio, or more specifically, the alarming former gang-girl, Uotani and terrifying denpa, Hanajima.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want us to protect you?" Three umbrella- covered girls stood in front of the gloomy highschool "Iie! I don't want to worry Uo-chan or Hana-chan." Tohru smiled gratefully in the falling rain. 'Ahhhh, such wonderful waves.' Saki thought blissfully. A jumble of images entered her mind.a boy lying on the floor.. a flame near her arm. and Tohru and herself, clasping hands and crying silently as Arisa watched on. 'I need to protect Tohru-kun from these disturbing waves.' Hanajima forced herself out of her own uneasy thoughts and focused her dark eyes on the cheery girl with the cerulean umbrella. " Tohru-kun, if you get attacked, come and tell me who it was, and I'll *BEEP* BEEEP* "Arigato Hana-chan." 


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen nasai! The first chapter was too short and the characters were probably out of character! ^ ^ ; I don't own Fruits Basket.  
  
Remembrance Chapter 2  
  
Tohru started to open the dripping gate to her house when a huffing man in a mailman uniform and a battered raincoat approached. "Excuse me, miss?" Tohru whirled around to see the exhausted mailman holding out a letter to her. "H-hai?" "Are you Honda Tohru?" Tohru was a little surprised to see a letter addressed to her directly, yet she did her best to stay calm. "H-h-ha-hai" "This came for you." Tohru hugged the letter to her chest as she bowed in good- bye to the staggering man. As soon as he was out of sight, Tohru entered the courtyard and opened the letter with trembling fingers. She whispered to the falling drops its contents. "Dear Miss Honda Tohru, We are regretful to say that your okaasan, Honda Kyoko, have been involved in a car accident this morning. Unfortunately, it was fatal and she died at 1:02 P.M. today. Please come and check out Honda Kyoko's body for a funeral. Sincerely, The Kumisae Hospital office." Tohru stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. Yet, floods of tears spilled out of her eyes and she knew in her heart it was true. Her umbrella and the letter fell to the cemented ground as she crouched into a ball. Her mind became oblivious to the rain falling on her dark hair, to her damp clothes, to everything except. ' Okaasan is gone.'  
  
Tohru gazed at her okaasan in her coffin, filled with blossoms, recalling all the memories of her as she closed the casket lid. She stood by Arisa, Saki, and Megumi, Saki's younger brother, and together they watched the Honda Kyoko lowered into her final resting place. "Rest in peace, Kyoko-sama." Uotani was wearing a long, black, trenchcoat, much like what she used to wear as a gang member, with an outline of a crimson butterfly on the back. It was a tribute to Tohru's okaasan, whose old gang was the legendary Red Butterfly. Her blond strands covered an azure eye, as she bowed her head, making her look even more intimidating. Hanajima stayed silent, yet behind her black veil, tears were visible in her eyes. She shifted her arms, which were gloved in black to embrace Tohru in a comforting hug. Saki was dressed in her Gothic best, a long lacy dress reaching down to her feet all in the color of the night sky. She gave a rare and sorrowful smile to Tohru who was adorned with a simple, black dress and two ribbons, tied loosely on either side of her head. Tohru was in a state of shock ever since she read that fateful letter. 'It was my fault, I didn't say to be careful when she left that morning.' "It was my fault," Tears trailed down her as she murmured her thought, "It was all my fault." Finishing her silent prayer, Uotani joined in Saki's hug. Black, blond, and brown hair mingled together as salty tears also joined together. 'Gomen nasai okaasan, I promise you I'll accomplish your dream to finish highschool for you, it's the least I can do, I caused your death.' Three girls stood alone in front of the grave all morning.  
  
"Tohru-kun?" Tohru tumbled out of her memories and saw her reflection in Momiji's huge, brown eyes. It has been two years since the gloomy day of the funeral. Tohru gently placed a fresh bouquet of sakura on the grave. Most of the Sohma family, Uotani, Hanajima, and Mine (Ayame:I couldn't come without my trusty assistant, AHAHAH!!!) were there with her. "Hai, Momiji-kun?" "Can I give a present to Kyoko-sama too?" Tohru fondly smoothed Momiji's golden hair as Kyou and Yuki glared at the usagi rather jealously. "Of course." She watched Momiji place a picture of Tohru with her friends and Souma family next to the sakura. After a giving a small prayer, he skipped back to Tohru. "What did you pray about?'Momiji laid his head on her shoulder and pressed a finger to his lips, indicating to not tell. "I told Kyoko-sama she shouldn't be worried about Tohru-kun. I told her Tohru-kun has a new and she is very happy, right?" Momiji smiled brightly at her with sparkling eyes. Tohru gazed around at kind Yuki, rough-yet-shy Kyou, and teasing Shigure. She watched the flamboyant Ayame and Mine, calm Hatsuharu, passionate Uotani, warm Hanajima, and last, but not least, the innocent Momiji. She smiled gently back at Momiji and raised her face to the heavens. "Hai Momiji-kun, I am very happy." End 


	3. Notice:If you are confused about the sto...

Notice:  
  
I have been getting confused reviews about when was it and which chapter. It first starts in a memory, about a week before Tohru came to live in the Sohma house. Later, when it is revealed a memory, it is roughly one year after the series ended, when Tohru, Kyou, and Yuki are in their final year of highschool. The whole story actually comes from several, separated chapters (at least, I think so ^ ^; my Japanese is really bad) and from my imagination. Gomen nasai for the inconvenience! Also, gomen if this chapter doesn't make sense ^ ^ ;;;! momiji 


End file.
